


A Good Deed

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Casey/Zeke Holiday Universe [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Prompt Fic, casey/zeke holiday universe, manips, the faculty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke decides to join Casey when he does a good deed on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Casey/Zeke Halloween Trick or Treat Grab Bag 2015 at Live Journal. My prompt was Knock knock, trick or treat, give me something good to eat. Manips by me.

Zeke wasn't surprised when Casey told him he was going to the local homeless shelter on Halloween to hand out donated candy to the kids who were living there with their families. It was such a Casey-like thing to do, even though it would no doubt elevate him to the top spot in the loser category where most of his Herrington High classmates still kept him, despite his dispatching of Mary Beth, but the fact that he was doing such a good deed anyway had made Zeke feel proud of him, and a little envious of his selflessness. It was random acts of kindness like this that made Casey a hero, not saving their town from an alien invasion, although that bit of unexpected bravery had been the thing that had made Zeke look at Casey in a whole new light. They'd become friends, and Zeke found himself wanting it to be more than friendship, which it would if he had anything to say about it. In fact, he'd planned on inviting Casey to the Halloween party at Aces in an attempt to get the ball rolling in that direction, but thought he could use Casey's choice of how to spend Halloween to his advantage. Which was why when Casey had told Zeke what he was doing, Zeke had offered to go along with him to help. What Zeke hadn't expected was Casey saying he was going to go in costume and hoped Zeke would do the same because it would make it more fun for the kids.

Halloween had always been Zeke's favorite holiday, even more than Christmas. It wasn't just the candy, although he enjoyed the sugar coma that came after he was done treat-or-treating and dug into the booty he'd collected going door-to-door. But what he really loved was the dressing up. Although the costumes changed as he grew older, going from cowboys and pirates when he was very young, to astronauts and policemen as he grew older, and eventually, when he found out how much fun to was to scare people, to vampires and zombies, it was turning himself into a completely different person for one day each year that had been his real pleasure.

Once he was too old to dress up and go trick-or-treating, Halloween lost its appeal for Zeke, so part of the reason he was going with Casey was because he thought it would be a real kick to deck himself out in Halloween garb as an adult. He wasn't going to go overboard, but he experimented with face paint following the instructions he'd found in an online video, and was pretty happy with the skeleton face he'd created.

While he applied his own makeup, Zeke had let his mind wander, trying to guess what kind of costume Casey would choose for himself. He figured Casey would go for something safe and non-threatening, probably adult versions of the kinds of costumes he'd loved as a kid.

Maybe he'd be a clown. [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish041/Clown%20Casey%20Enhanced%2050.jpg.html)

Or a pirate. [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish041/Pirate%20Casey%2050.jpg.html)

Maybe an Indian Chief. [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish041/Chief%20Casey%2050.jpg.html)

Or going with the hero theme, he might be a soldier. [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish041/Soldier%20Casey%2050.jpg.html)

Had Zeke been in charge of choosing Casey's costume, he would have dressed him up as a naughty nun, [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish041/Nun%20Casey%2050.jpg.html), which had him thinking dirty thoughts as he imagined peeling Casey out of his habit.

But Zeke was totally blown away when he answered the doorbell and found Casey on his doorstep. He hadn't gone traditional as Zeke had expected. Instead, Casey had gone goth. Dressed totally in black, he'd lightened his already pale skin with white powder, then added black eyeliner, black lipstick, and black fingernail polish. He'd even added a pierced earring in his left ear, something Zeke was sure was fake, but wouldn't have minded if it had been real.

"Jesus, Casey, you look--"

"Stupid?" Casey supplied.

Zeke shook his head. "I was thinking fucking hot." When Casey looked embarrassed, he asked, "You do this yourself?"

Casey looked sheepish. I went to an expert." At Zeke's puzzled look, he explained, "Stokely did it for me."

"Well it looks great. Maybe after we're done at the shelter, we can catch the party at Aces. Somebody other than kids should see how freaking awesome you look."

Obviously pleased, Casey nodded. "It's a date," he agreed, then realizing what he'd said, tried to do damage control by adding, "Not a real date, uh…I mean…uh--"

Zeke put his hands on Casey's shoulders and looked into his blue eyes so there would be no mistaking his meaning when he said, "You got it right the first time, Connor." Then he kissed him, and when Casey leaned into the kiss, when it became passionate and full of desire, Zeke knew Halloween was going to be his favorite holiday again.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish040/Ghost%20In%20The%20Machine.jpg.html)


End file.
